Mixed Emotions
by AranelEnAgar
Summary: We need to talk" said Fang. I nodded my head in reply. "After the rest of the flock have gone to sleep." Oh no, what have I got my self into? A Fax Max/Fang story about their relationship and their confusion about each others feelings.
1. Prologue

**Mixed Emotions**

Hiya people, let me introduce myself. My name's Maximum Ride, but most people call me Max, I'm a 14 year old Avian-American and I'm currently on the run with my family, who are not technically related to me by blood but they're still definitely my family.

"Avian-American?" I hear you ask. Yes, you see, the reason I'm on the run is because I'm not exactly human. In fact I'm only actually 98 human and the other 2? Bird genes. The same goes for my family, Fang (14), Iggy (14), Nudge (11), Gazzy (8) and Angel (6). The six of us make up what we call our 'flock'. You might think that bird genes come with advantages and it does. All of us have totally amazing wings and yep, you guessed it we can fly but the thing is, that doesn't change the fact that the downsides of bird genes are worse than you could ever imagine.

You see, the evil mad scientist that made us this way (the white coats) are the most horrible people you could ever imagine. All six of us grew up in cages having cruel, inhumane tests inflicted on us, day in, day out. That is until one day one of the whitecoats, who turned out to be my Dad, helped us escape. He, Jeb that is, looked after us and taught us how to defend ourselves but two years after we escaped he disappeared. We were pretty sure he was dead but since then we found out that he actually went back to the school (the place where we were kept in the cages) and betrayed us, but anyway, a lots happened since then and I'll never forgive him for what he did but lets just say I'm on my way to trusting him again. Maybe. So, after Jeb had gone we spent another two years on our own until one of the flock, Angel, got captured by erasers (half wolf-half human, and deadly creatures created, like us, by the school) and taken to the school. We got her out again but since then we've been on the run. It's not easy but it's better than cages. A lot of stuff has happened to us while we've been on the run, but if you want to know that then maybe you should have tried reading the first four books in our series.

* * *

Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I am not James Patterson.

* * *

A/N Okay so this is my first fanfiction so feel free to tell me how bad it is. But please, if your going to criticise me please make it constructive. This is just the prologue but the story will only have about two chapters after the prologue and _maybe_ an epilogue. It's gonna be about the relationship between Max and Fang and the confusion they both have over each others feelings. So, if your interested in reading it the press the little purpley button down there. Go on, you know you want to!


	2. Chapter 1

**Mixed Emotions**

powerkitty – Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it.

Bfe111 – Thanks

oceanlover14 – There's only a bit of FAX in this chapter but the next chapter will have lots in.

Skye823 – Thanks for the advice, I really appreciate the fact that you took the time to give me advice rather than just say "It was good" or "it was bad" and I understand what you mean about only reviewing the books so far, I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Warning: The chapter is only half finished.

* * *

**Max's POV**

"We need to talk," said Fang

I nodded in reply "After the rest of the flock has gone to bed, I want to talk to you on your own."

I gave another half-hearted nod. Oh no, what have I got myself into? Every time Fang says 'we need to talk' it doesn't actually mean he wants to talk to me because Fang never wants to talk. You see, what it** really **means when he says 'we need to talk' is thathe ends up kissing me, I get confused then run, well fly, away, then I spend the next two weeks not sure how to react around him. The sad thing is, that every time he says it I actually get my hope's up, maybe this is the time when he tells me how he feels about me. That scares me though because the truth is, I don't even know whether he feels the same way about me as I feel about him so if he did tell me, and he said something like 'I love you like a sister Max.' I don't think I could stand to be around him any more. Not knowing how someone feels about you is bearable, knowing someone doesn't feel the same way you do must be like living in a nightmare every single day.

Oh God, now I'm not even sure whether I'm happy and exited about talking to Fang tonight or upset and dreading it. It's not easy being a teenage, bird-kid messiah, let me tell you. I mean, have you got any idea what it's like having a load of confused teenage hormones and about a million different emotions plus some random bird genes swirling about inside you whilst having to deal with saving the world and searching for the finer things in life such as food, water, a decent place to stay and, of course, cute shoes? What!? You have!? Well maybe we should set up a chat room. Or not. Anyway, I'd have to fight Fang for the laptop which I'm really not in the mood to do.

Oh God. That brings me back to Fang again. I'm still not sure how I feel about this talk tonight. Oh well, there's no use worrying about it because there's is no way on earth I'm going to get out of it. Wish me luck!

* * *

Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. I am not James Patterson.

* * *

A/N So there's the first real chapter. Sort of. Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to criticise (constructively) it. The next chapter should have a lot more FAX in it, and will be about their actual conversation after the flock are asleep. This chapter however is only half done, as I'm going to do what happened in this chapter in Fangs point of view but I thought I'd submit just Max's view while I write Fangs view so their isn't so much waiting between the updates.


End file.
